Approximately, 1.8 million abdominal surgeries are performed in United States; out of which postoperative adhesions occur in 67-93% patients who underwent abdominal surgery. Annual expense of removing abdominal adhesions cost the United States in excess of 2 billion dollars. Worldwide total surgical procedures are as follows; Lumbar (800,000), Tendon/Nerve (500,000), Abdominal (2 million), Pelvic (2.6 million, Implants (2 million), and cardiac (2 million). All these surgical procedures can cause severe adhesions. While adhesions are inevitable in several surgeries, however good surgical techniques can have better chance of success without having much adhesions. Organs or tissues attach to each other via scar tissue and introduce clinical problems. While the formation of scar tissue is part of the normal healing process and is required for proper wound healing, in some cases the scar tissue overgrows the intended region and creates adhesions. Formation of such adhesions restrict the normal mobility and function of affected body parts and are therefore named as complications of the surgery. Adhesions can be very painful and sometimes can become fatal and result in paralysis of functions of various body organs. As a result of the surgical insult, unwanted attachments occur between the organs or the tissues via scar tissue. As a consequence of the surgical adhesions, the patient can suffer from pain, functional deficit, intestinal obstruction, female infertility and prolong and complicated re-operation.